


A Day By The Great Lake

by SkyRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts, Male-Female Friendship, Podfic Available, Single Drabble, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Luna watched the breathing, dark waters of the Great Lake.





	A Day By The Great Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaz_shirakawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz_shirakawa/gifts).



> This is my first time participating in this event and I'm beyond excited! I hope you enjoy this drabble featuring one of my faves, Luna Lovegood.
> 
> Edit: The wonderful sisi_rambles recorded a delightful podfic of this work. [Here's a link to it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526486)

Luna watched the breathing, dark waters of the Great Lake.

“I always wanted to be a mermaid,” she said aloud to Harry, who was patiently sat next to her. They had been in companionable silence until she spoke up.

“They’re quite hideous,” Harry remarked. The two of them both had shed their shoes and — in Luna’s case, mismatched — socks. The cool water lapped at their bare feet as they sat sprawled at the inviting lake’s edge.

“I know,” Luna replied. The wind blew her blonde curls into her face. She fought back her thick hair. “That’s why I like them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Day By The Great Lake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526486) by [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
